elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elden Grove (Quest)
Elden Grove is the fourth main quest of . In this quest, the Champion finds the third piece of the Staff of Chaos. Background Journal The '' of Eldenroot has inscribed the location of the Elden forests of Elden Grove on your map of the province of Valenwood...'' Story Quick walkthrough *Travel to the Elden Grove *Obtain the Third Piece of the Staff of Chaos Walkthrough Elden Grove Elden Grove is located southwest of Valenwood. The First Level is a great and complex dungeon surrounded by fog with easy enemies, and the Second Level is just as complex as the first, however it has stronger enemies. Wolves, Ghosts, and even Wraiths roam the first level, and it is also covered in fog. However, the Champion should not have too much difficulty as long as they refer to a map (the Second Level door is marked blue). An easy way to reach the Second Level is walking on the southern areas of the map and then entering on the corridors which lead to the door, but there are Wraiths and Ghosts that are close to the passages. However, they can be easily avoided or defeated if the Champion knows their locations. The Second Level is an underground area with rivers surrounded by terrain. In this area, Rats, Zombies, and more Wraiths roam the corridors and make the way to the Third Piece dangerous. The Third Piece remains on the northwest corner of the map, on an island, surrounded by Wraiths. Upon reaching the door which guards the Third Piece, a riddle will be given. However, it is possible to again use the spell Passwall to skip the riddle. ;Riddle "My second is performed by my first, And, it is thought, A thief by the marks of my whole, Might be caught. Who am I?" The answer is "Footsteps." Inside the room, the Third Piece of the Staff of Chaos will be waiting to join the other parts. However, it is not possible to get out by the same way the Eternal Champion entered. On the upper side of the way to the entrance, there will be a secret passage (which can be seen on the map, marked as a red square) which will give another riddle. ;Riddle "This hollow shall be your tomb, for there is no other passage out. Should you answer correctly, you are free. Should you not, prepare to join this lost souls of Elden Grove. "Elvish mithril and Argonian silver, crumble I can. But first, I improve all created by man. I devour all things, Bird and beast, serfs and kings, Though my pace is even, men curse my speed, Wishing I were lazier in their hour of need. I can creep and crawl, or rush, even fly. I am all thou hast. Tell me, who am I?" The answer is "Time." The door will open and it will be possible to leave Elden Grove. Ambush Once more, Jagar Tharn will contact the Eternal Champion and will send his servants to recover the piece. Trivia *Selene does not appear in Selene's Web. *Queen Ulandra says Valenwood does not know how to defend themselves and that the Bosmer are not fighting people. However, in the other games, the Empire protects Valenwood and the Bosmer are described as the best archers in all of Tamriel. *Selene's Web also appears in , where Selene appears as a giant spider. es:Arboleda de Elden (misión) ru:Роща Древних (квест)